


Triple Equis

by Alyshaluz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyshaluz/pseuds/Alyshaluz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki encuentra un sospechoso CD con la inscripción XXX en las cosas de su dulce hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Equis

XXX

La etiqueta del CD era "XXX".  
Ikki debió haberla tirado por ahí. Estuvo tentado de hacerlo, pero la curiosidad era fuerte y se sintió obligado a colocar el CD en el notebook de su hermano para averiguar su contenido.  
Apenas el CD comenzó a ser leído por el notebook, Ikki se arrepintió y lo sacó.  
XXX.  
ÉL sabía perfectamente lo que era "XXX".  
Y estaba dentro de uno de los cajones de su hermano.  
No es que anduviera revisando las cosas de Shun (no lo hacía más que dos veces a la semana, martes y sábado, y hoy era miércoles), sino que estaba revisando las de Hyoga (su turno era miércoles y domingo) pero las confundió con las de Seiya (que era revisado jueves y lunes) y como en ese momento entró Shiryu (a quien revisaba los viernes) tuvo que cerrar rápidamente los cajones y arrojarle una mirada envenenada al Dragón, que simplemente había venido a buscar una paleta de ping-pong.  
-Te estamos esperando arriba – le dijo Shiryu.  
-Ya voy, solo estoy... reflexionando.  
-¿En la oscuridad del sótano?  
-Sí. La oscuridad le da paso a la luz, deberías saberlo, ¿no has estudiado filosofía? - preguntó Ikki, cerrando los ojos y colocando las manos bajo la barbilla.  
Shiryu resopló y salió del sótano, preguntándose, no por primera vez, por qué Ikki era tan amargo mientras Shun era pura dulzura.  
-¿No quiso subir? - preguntó Shun, una vez que Shiryu llegó al jardín, donde había una mesa de ping pong instalada y lista para su uso.  
-No, dice que está reflexionando. Lo único que hace es desordenar nuestras cosas. ¿Cuál es su idea? - respondió Shiryu.  
-Cree que tiene que actuar como hermano mayor – explicó Shun – y por eso supervisa nuestras cosas. Se entera de nuestros secretos y nos da consejos, o hace cosas por nosotros. ¿No lo han notado?  
-No – dijo Seiya, tomando la paleta de manos de Shiryu.  
-Oh... - dijo Hyoga – por eso me regaló hace tres días un oso de peluche. Porque encontró el recorte de la muerte de un oso polar entre mis cosas.  
-Sí, a mí me regaló una libreta de papel perfumado, cuando encontró cartas de Shunrei, para que le pudiera responder – repuso Shiryu.  
-No ha hecho nada por mí – se quejó Seiya.  
-Es que tú no tienes secretos – le explicó Shun.  
-No, pero tú tampoco. ¿Qué espera encontrar?  
-Pronto encontrará algo – dijo Shun – le dejé una sorpresa entre mis cosas.  
Y esa sorpresa es la que sostenía ahora Ikki. Un lindo CD que tenía escrito "XXX".  
"MI hermanito tiene una grabación XXX entre sus cosas. Este es uno de esos momento que dividen una vida en Antes y Después. ¿De verdad quiero saber qué tiene esto?" pensó Ikki.  
Subió al jardín con el CD en una mano y el notebook en la otra. Contempló a su hermano jugando contra Saori y perdiendo a propósito.  
Shun le sonrió y corrió donde él.  
-Ven a jugar, necesitamos a uno más – le dijo.  
-Sí, pero antes... tenemos que hablar, Shun.  
Lo llevó a la biblioteca de la mansión y cerró la puerta con llave.  
-Hermano, debo contarte que desde hace un tiempo que he tomado la tarea de revisar sus cosas con el objetivo de supervisar su comportamiento...  
-Eso también se puede hacer conversando directamente con las personas, Ikki – interrumpió Shun.  
-A veces la gente no quiere contar ciertas cosas. En fin, desde hace un tiempo que reviso las cajas que están en el sótano para que guarden sus posesiones valiosas fuera de la vista del público en general, y...  
-Como esas cajas están sis supervisión, quizás no guardemos lo que es realmente valioso – volvió a interrumpir Shun, con una sonrisa dulce y acogedora.  
-Mis hallazgos me llevan a pensar que sí guardan cosas valiosas. En fin. Hoy he encontrado algo en tus cosas, y eso me ha llevado a pensar...  
-Pero hoy es lunes. ¿Por qué me revisas hoy que es lunes?  
-¡Basta de interrupciones! Shun, sé que no soy el más indicado para esto, que nuestro padre tendría que haberte hablado de ello, pero él no está, así que aquí va.   
Ikki se puso muy rojo, aspiró aire, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar:  
-Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, pone una semillita en su...  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hablamos de este tema? - interrumpió Shun.  
-Encontré un video de esos XXX entre tus cosas – dijo Ikki – y creo que es necesario que hablemos de ese tema para que no tengas una idea equivocada del amor.  
-NO encontraste un video XXX, sino un CD que está marcado con esas letras. ¿Lo leíste?  
-No es necesario, no quiero enterarme de...  
Shun le quitó el notebook y le pidió el CD. Lo colocó en el lector y abrió el documento de texto que estaba nombrado como XXX.  
El documento decía:

Querido hermano:  
Gracias por el cariño que me das.   
Gracias por la preocupación y los cuidados.  
Te quiero mucho.  
Con amor,  
Shun XXX (cada X significa un beso)

Los ojitos de Ikki se llenaron de lágrimas y no le quedó otra que dejarse abrazar por Shun.

-Hermano, sé que te sientes con la obligación de supervisarnos, pero no es necesario. Habla con nosotros. Únete al género humano. Pregúntanos lo que desees. Te queremos. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo – murmuró Ikki, aguantando los sollozos.  
-Muy bien – dijo Shun, soltándolo – ahora, lávate la cara y acompáñanos en nuestro torneo de ping pong. El ganador tendrá a Hyoga por esclavo durante una semana, claro que Hyoga aún no lo sabe.  
Ikki sonrió y se enjugó los ojos, mientras salía con Shun de la biblioteca  
-Ah, Shun, una cosa – dijo Ikki antes de entrar al baño.  
-¿Sí?  
-Estás castigado una semana.  
Shun palideció.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por no haberme dicho antes que habías descubierto que los espiaba. Y por haberme puesto esa trampa con el CD que decía XXX. No está bien que quieras burlarte de tu hermano mayor. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo – murmuró Shun, con una dulce sonrisa.  
"Si te enteras de lo que tengo bajo mi colchón, me castigarías por un año" pensó.

Fin.

PD: Sakura, hiciste volver a la musa. :) ¡Gracias!


End file.
